


Emu's Past

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Emu's Past

This was going to be much longer fic but it ended up just being a small scene. Might add more later but complete as of now.

Thanks for reading!

 

 

“What is this meeting about?” Hiiro questioned as he sat down at the table in CR.

“I don’t know. The director just told me we were meeting,” Emu admitted. “There’s not much going on in CR that calls for a meeting though.”

Poppy appeared, “There’s a rep coming from some company to show us new supplies they’ve developed.”

Hiiro sighed, “He knows I hate these things.”

“Medical supplies?” Parad, who was on the couch, looked up from his game, “That sounds boring.”

“It is,” Hiiro responded, “but the hospital is required to listen to these a few times a year, especially when it’s time we replace important appliances.”

“Do we know what company is coming to speak?” Emu wondered.

As if on cue, the director came in followed by an older woman.

“This is Ms. Ito. She’s here to show us some new things that could help our hospital.”

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled.

“This is my son, Hiiro, a surgeon. This is Asuna one of the nurses,” he smiled at Poppy before continuing, “And that is Dr. Hojo, one of our pediatricians.”

“Dr. Hojo…” She looked thoughtful before asking, “Kiyonaga’s son?”

Emu’s hand tightened its grip on the pen he was holding at the mention of his father’s name, “Yes.”

“I worked with him for a long time. He was really passionate about his work,” she remembered, “It was such a surprise when he left the company. None of us have heard from him since. What has he been up to?”

“Like I would know,” Emu sighed as he stared at the table in front of him, “We haven’t been in contact.”

“That’s terrible,” she sat down. “You must miss him a lot. He was such a caring person.”

Parad growled as he stood, “Kiyonaga was a piece of crap.”

Emu turned, “Sit down, Parad. We are here to talk about medical supplies, right? So get on with it.”

Hiiro and the Director looked at them all in confusion. Poppy looked a bit worried but nodded caringly to the woman.

“Right, well here we have…” Emu tried not to zone out as the woman spoke but he ended up just staring at the table in front of him as she droned on.

“Emu?” Poppy got his attention. He looked up and realized the woman, director and Hiiro had left.

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he nodded as he glanced at the clock, “Oh, it’s past 3.” He stood and started packing his bag.

“So your dad just disappeared?” Poppy was unsure about bringing the subject back up.

“It’s not a big deal,” Emu shrugged.

“How is it not? Aren’t parents important?”

Parad approached and put his hand on Emu’s shoulder, “Kiyonaga was never home often anyway. There were many nights he would just stay at work. Groceries were delivered regularly though so Emu wouldn’t starve.”

Emu sighed, “Don’t worry about it. It’s all in the past.”

“So who raised you if he wasn’t there? Your mom?”

“Didn’t I just say not to worry about it?” Emu snapped.

“We fended for ourselves,” Parad admitted, “his mom died giving birth.”

Emu grabbed Parad by the collar in anger, wanting to ask why he kept talking but Emu just shook his head and let go before walking out of CR.

“So he’s always been alone?” Poppy questioned.

“Why do you think he wanted someone to play with?” Parad referred to himself. “Just don’t bring it up again, I’m sure he’ll be grumpy for a few days.”

Poppy looked at him in confusion but just nodded and wondered how much more they didn’t know about Emu’s past.


End file.
